Don't Fight the Feeling
by kawaiinoodle
Summary: Percy can't sleep, he's far too preoccupied with thoughts of Nico di Angelo, the boy that he can't have, because it would be wrong, wouldn't it? Until Nico teaches him a lesson, don't fight your feelings. Percy/Nico one shot.


**Nico/Percy one shot. Slash.**

* * *

It was half pass 2AM. Percy couldn't sleep. He had a lot of trouble sleeping the past few weeks. Nightmares plagued him each and every night. He couldn't get the events of the past few years out of his mind. Fighting the Minotaur all those years ago when he had just been twelve, the Sea of Monsters, the Labyrinth, Calypso's Island, the battle with Kronos, and all of the seemingly endless other events that had taken place.

He was nineteen, he should have grown up by now. He should have already left the camp. But he couldn't bring himself to. Camp Half-Blood was his home, it was his comfort and peace. There was no place Percy would rather be.

He shifted around in his bed, flinging the sheets off of him; a minute later he pulled them back up, getting the chills.

Percy pounded his head into the pillow, frustrated. "Damn it, Percy. Just go to sleep!"

Luckily, no one was around to hear him. He felt lonely, sometimes, though. He wished Tyson would stay more often, the company would certainly be welcome. Annabeth used to sneak into the cabin sometimes when she and Percy had still been dating. He remembered those nights fondly. Unfortunately, Annabeth had grown up, moved on. After all, she was always the more mature one. She had a new boyfriend now, a human.

And Percy was alone. He had been alone for almost a year now. At first, it didn't matter, he had other things to care about, other priorities to focus on. But now, it was certainly getting to him. All of his close friends were dating; it was sometimes awkward to be around them. They urged him to find a girlfriend. Everyone was taken. And besides, Percy wasn't attracted to any of them.

He had tried to deny it for some time. He had tried to repress his feelings; it wasn't working. It was Nico di Angelo. Mysterious, sexy, gorgeous, Nico. Percy found himself drooling at the thought of Nico. He pushed his head back into the pillow. _I shouldn't like him. He's rude, he's never around, he has too much baggage...and he's a guy. He's a freaking guy!_

But he just couldn't help it. There was something inexplicably attractive about Nico. Sure, he was conventionally handsome, with hair so dark, it was almost blue, those big brown eyes, and that wonderful fashion sense.

_Oh my Gods, I'm thinking about fashion. I've become a stereotype._

What else did he like about Nico? Was it that air of eeriness that followed in Nico's wake? That sense of mystery? That cold, rough, exterior?

Percy wanted so badly to really see into Nico's thoughts. He wanted to rid Nico of that harshness, that coldness, and open the warmness that he knew was in there somewhere. He remembered the little boy Nico, ten years old, and playing with those silly Mythomagic cards. He had grown up so much. He was now seventeen. He had been through hell and back. He had spent time in Tartarus, rendering a permanent shattered glass like look in his eyes. Those experiences just made Nico even more attractive to Percy.

Percy threw the pillow across the room and stood up, turning on the light. He began to do push-ups on the floor, fighting the feelings that were welling up ever so quickly inside of him. _One, two..._

He stopped at number 104, body collapsing in exhaustion. A glaze of sweat was smothered all over him. The exercise didn't work. Those feelings were still there. "Nico. Nico. Nico. Stop doing this to me. Stop making me feel like this!"

Footsteps.

_Oh Gods. Who on earth would be coming here right now?_

"You look hot when you're sweaty." Nico di Angelo stood in front of Percy, eyes glancing over his body. He bit his lip.

_Don't do that. You have no right to look that beautiful. _Percy jumped up, pulling his t-shirt back on; He hadn't even realized that he had ever taken it off.

"There's no need for that, Percy. What? You're shy? You don't have to be shy in front of me." Nico moved closer.

Percy put his arm out, "Don't come any closer."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I thought we were friends," he cooed.

"We-we are. I mean-we're cool. We're-" Percy stammered, redness flooding his cheeks.

"Don't think I don't notice you always staring at me. You could be a little more discrete, you know." Nico had closed the gap between them, casually flicking Percy's outstretched arm away. "Always stealing glances towards me at breakfast, lunch, dinner, you must want dessert so badly. And whenever I come back for a trip, you're always the first one there to see me, smiling like your best friend just came back from the dead. You like me, Percy Jackson. Admit it."

Percy could almost taste Nico's breath. He could feel the heat radiating off Nico's body. "I don't like you. Don't be stupid."

Nico grinned, an extreme rarity for him. "You're scared? Of being gay? Oh, Percy, I know a closet case when I see one."

Percy blushed. "I was with Annabeth-"

"Did you ever sleep together?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I did. I was a teenage boy."

Nico smirked. "You still are. Nineteen doesn't really make you an adult."

There was literally less than a centimeter separating the two boys now. Percy made his decision. "Alright, I like boys. I like _you_. I love you. I've been in love with you forever. I-"

Nico cut him off, kissing him hard, pushing his lips onto Percy's parting them, tongue dancing inside Percy's mouth.

For several moments they stood there, becoming an entanglement of arms, hair, mouths, and tongues. Percy ran his hair fingers through Nico's hair, finally being able to do so without feeling any shame, any restraint.

Nico stroked his hands down Percy's lower back and hips, feeling his hard muscles and smooth skin, pushing his hands under Percy's shirt, pulling it off him.

When they finally broke apart, both being glossed in fresh sweat, Percy laughed. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Nico smiled back, happiness radiating off of him. "There's more to come." He winked. They fell back onto the bed.

~THE END~


End file.
